The Greatest Force
by LawL24
Summary: Men were doomed to be controlled and distroyed by the worst evil force the earth had ever faced. They were in need of help. They needed the help of a greater force. Of the greatest force.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hey there, nice people! Here I am again. This time I tried to write something different though, so be gentle, please! I don't own D. Gray-Man, I only own my OCs.**_

Prologue

It was a quiet and nice evening; the weather was lovely and there was no sound at all.

The sound of a bell broke the silence of the night. Its ringing was loud and slow.

Suddenly a lightning coloured the dark sky and the breaking sound of a storm coming disturbed the peace of the place.

The bell stopped ringing.

Everything returned back to normal, as if nothing had happened. Everybody was already in their bed sleeping so no one saw the beautiful girl who stood on her feet at the center of the large field just hit by a thunder. She was smiling as she lifted her head inhaling deeply the fresh air of the evening. She had no clothes on but she didn't seem to care. With her eyes closed she opened her arms and all of a sudden a light breeze moved the leaves of the trees; the wind began blowing making her dark hair dancing around her waist.

As soon as she lowered her arms everything calmed down. She then opened her eyes allowing the world to notice the piercing blue of her irises scan everything around her making sure she was in the right place. She then moved a step forward starting to walk towards the nearest town. She needed something to wear and some information on how to arrive to her destination.

The Dark Order.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here is the first chapter. As I told you before this is something a little different. I wanted to try something new. So Please do not take what you're going to read as an insult to your beliefs or such. It's just another point of view. Given by someone who doesn't believe in the existence of any superior being above all.**_

 _ **R &R Let me know what you think about it. :)**_

Chapter 1

The town was totally immersed in the morning rush. Women walked in the market, horses pulled carriages, the children chased each other laughing.

The directions she was given by people on the road had led her in that town.

She wasn't sure if the rumours she heard were true but it was said that her destination should've been somewhere around that place.

She couldn't be sure without checking herself. But she didn't mind at all.

It was nice wandering in the streets surrounded by any kind f company, from clowns to well clothed dames who chatted lively.

The shops were open even though it was relatively early.

A little girl slammed against her legs in her rush and immediately looked at her saying -Sorry, ma'am!- she smiled and waved at her while the child ran away.

It was wonderful being in touch with so many people; she stopped for a moment looking around and sighed in contentedness.

This was what she liked most about the world. These were the things that made her proud.

She went on walking slowly analysing her surroundings before stopping to ask a passer-by -Excuse me, could you tell me where the nearest church is?- he stopped and smiled -Of course, ma'am... Continue on, it will be on the right.- she thanked him and followed his directions.

She had to go the Dark Religious base so she thought the cleverest thing to do was to look for a church, since the organisation had an indissoluble link to Christianity, and maybe she would find some clues as to where to go.

Once on the inside she looked around. It was a really sober church, but it seemed to symbolise an important characteristic, humility. The girl couldn't not appeciate the building, sober but cosy, she smiled to herself.

She reached the altar and caressed it with her fingers, then she looked up and noticed a great colourful window. It represented a woman with a baby in her arms.

He other hand was outstretched and her finger seemed to point an exact direction.

She had found her path. She bowed her head, in a thanking gesture and exited going north.

She reached the base of what seemed to be a mountain. Her sight followed its way up to the sky; she had to incline her head entirely to be able to see barely its top.

She supposed the building she was looking for would be on top and sighed. There seemed to be no other way so she would have to climb. She really hoped it was the right way.

She sighed again thinking it was the least of what anyone who wanted to cooperate with the organisation had to face.

In some ways it made her smile and curious at the same time.

She rolled the sleeves of the dress she had bought thinking it would be a shame ruin it, and began to climb. If this was what she had to do to accomplish her goal she would do her best. It took her some hours to reach a little cave where she could rest a bit. Her breathing was ragged and her heart abated furiously in her chest, but she wouldn't give up; she would reach the top to find someone who could help her.

She already knew who to look for. Komui Lee, supervisor of that branch of the Order.

The dress was starting to be in her way, making her climb even more complicate. So she decided to rip the last part of her gown to be able to move more easily.

She waited five minutes more, before going back climbing.

More hours went by, the sky was darkening with clouds full of water ready to come down in a storm. She glared at them saying -Don't even try to let a drop fall..- at her words the clouds seemed to retract.

She was only a few meters from the top and she couldn't wait to lie down for a bit. Fially, a few moments later she let herself go and fell with her back to the hard ground trying to regain breath.

She still had her legs over the edge; once she returned to breath normally she stood and began to walk towards the building which, luckily, rose some meters away.

Once she reached the enormous door she inclined her head and studied it. There was a face incised there. She cleared her voice before speaking -Hey, there! My name is Kiruro Arunaki... I'm here to talk to supervisor Komui Lee. You should have received a letter announcing my visit...- there was no answer. She looked around searching for someone. She lifted her hand, ready to knock, but suddenly the face on the door seemed to take life.

She had its enormous eyes on her -Scanning..- she saw a red laser run on her body analysing her every particular before returning to its original state -Uman Being!- it yelled some moments later. Kiruro then saw something coming in her direction. It was small and winged, like some kind of little animal, a bat, perhaps. When it got nearer she realised it was not an animal, but an object. It had an eye on the front that stared at her. She was surprised to find out it seemed to have emotions like animals, in fact, it seemed to be afraid of her. She extended her hand trying to get it to come closer.

Suddenly a voice came out of the object -Welcome to Dark Religious. In a few moments someone will come to you and take you to the supervisor.- she smiled and answered -Thank you!- when the communication stopped the door opened slowly offering to the view a huge hall, the walls were dark. She knew that once inside she would meet awesome people.

Once the door was totally open she noticed a figure that walked in her direction.

It was a girl with long dark hair held up in two tails at the sides of her head. She held on a folder and had a shining smile on her face. Kiruro took some seconds to observe her before smiling back -Hi, I'm Leenalee, Supervisor Lee's assistant. If you'll follow me I'll take you to him.- the girl had her hand outstretched so Kiruro held it in hers and shook it. From that small distance she could see clearly her oriental features, even though her name was enough to get it.

She threw another glance at the face on the door and began to follow Leenalee in the building.

They walked down several corridors, each one was identical to the others and Kiruro wandered how was it even possible not getting lost in that place.

Basically it was a maze. The girl moved sure of where she was going without doubting about whether to turn or to go straight on.

In few minutes Kiruro got tired of trying to remember the way they were following, giving up trying to find some benchmarks to recognise the corridor they were walking in. She simply let Leenalee lead her.

It didn't take long to reach what she supposed was her destination. It was a door, completely identical to the others they encountered on the way there.

It would surely be difficult live in that place.

Leenalee knocked lightly to announce their arrival and turned the handle to open the door.

Kiruro was really surprised when she gave a look in the room. It was submerged in sheets of paper. They were on every object her eyes fell upon. She looked around blinking rapidly trying to get how it was even possible to work in such a condition.

She focused her attention to the desk at the centre of the room (also covered in paper) behind which seated a man.

He had dark hair and eyes and oriental features. It was evident that he and Leenalee were relatives, maybe even brother and sister.

He stood up from his chair -Welcome to the Occidental branch of Dark Religious, I am Supervisor Lee.- he gestured with his hand to the chair on the other side of the desk inviting her to take a seat. She bowed her head slightly -Thank you. My name is Kiruro Arunaki, it's a pleasure to meet you.- she thanked again Leenalee for walking her there; the girl bowed her head and exited closing the door behind her back. She then turned to look at the Supervisor who was smiling gently -So, what brings you in London?-

She took a seat putting her hands on her knees -I heard rumours that in this place was trained anyone who, in some ways, was able to fight against the Earl Of Millennium.- he looked at her face with knitted brows -You are an Exorcist?- she shook her head -I'm not, but I know something about the substance known as Innocence.- he put his elbows on the desk settling his glasses on his nose -What do you know about it?- she simply crossed her legs -I know that Exorcists' weapons are forged out of it and that it's in danger because of the Earl's family. It was a gift to men, useful to protect whatever good was on Earth.

The supervisor didn't take his eyes off her during her all speech -Who are you, exactly?- she didn't get agitated at all -I don't think you'll believe me easily, Mr. Lee.. So I'll tell you how I've come to be here.. Everything began a few centuries ago, the gift done to man should have helped to maintain peace for a very long time, unfortunately I soon realised it wouldn't be enough. To fulfil the role I had for a long, long time it was needed to put total trust in the human race, even if there had been several misunderstandings. Afterall men were created with free will, so it had to be taken into account the eventual adjustment difficulty to his position. Man is known for his innate curiosity, it wasn't expectable for him to stay simply at his place when he was asked not to do one and one thing only... But going back to our focus... A few centuries ago, after I realised it was impossible to save him standing on the outside of the war that broke out agaist the one who called himself the heir of Noah, intending to steer the world as he would a ship right towards destruction. So i decided to do something to change the odds. Something I shouldn't do at all. I created men as beings gifted with intelligence, and I let them govern themselves without doubting their decisions ever. It was my decision to let them be free of deciding their own fate. I surely didn't expect all this to happen. I cannot let humans destroy eachother. I would like to say I have no fault in this but I can't. I I've stood out of the way for too much. If only I answered to your prayers we wouldn't have come to this.-

by that time the supervisor had raised his brow -You mean that you believe to be the creator of men? You'd be God?- he was sceptical -I told you you wouldn't believe me, but I want you to know that everything I've done was for your own good.- The supervisor was shaking his head -You can't seriously affirm to be God..- she walked around the desk before lowering herself to be able to look directly into his eyes -I'm sorry for letting powerful people take control... I could have avoided all of this.. I thought men could get on their feet without my aid.. I wasn't being realistic about the strength of the Earl.. I took for granted you could do it.- she outstretched her hand putting it on his fronthead to show him everything she said was true.

When she took her hand back the man stared at her with wide eyes -I can't believe it... you can't be... You're basically a child...- she shook her head laughing -This is just a temporary body I decided to use to come here, among men.- the supervisor fell on his knees with his head on the ground -Forgive me for being so untrusting, my Lady..- she lowered herself to the floor putting her hand on his shoulder -Stand up, Komui... You don't have to knee in front of me.. For all this time you have been one of the few who made the lives of those who fought for what was good worth of being lived. You protected them for me. Someone so good should never knee on the ground in front of anyone.- He looked at her face with his eyes full of tears -For so long I waited for someone to answer our prayers...- he whispered with trembling lips.

Kiruro put her finger gently under his chin lifting his face -I am so, so sorry.. And thank you for everything you've done..- she bend down and left a kiss on his forehead.

She helped him on his feet and looked at him smiling -So I decided to come here to help you fight this force which revealed itself to be darker than what I had thought. From this moment on I will be an Exorcist, I'll live here and I'll go on mission like anybody else. Waiting for the right moment to intervene. For now I have to limit myself to helping you out on the battle field.- he shook his head -Wouldn't it be so much easier if you just destroyed them with your powers?- he asked in awe -Unfortunately I can't do such a thing being in this body, my powers are limited. Also, there wouldn't be light without darkness, I can't just destroy it. I've only come here to help you get on your feet again, to re-establish peace once again. I made it so that this body was compatible with Innocence, so now we'll follow the procedure and make it so I become officially an Exorcist of the Order.- he nodded his head -I understand... Who else will know the truth?- she shook her head -For now, I'm afraid you're the only one I can truly trust... I'm sorry this is such a great responsibility for you, Komui.. But I can't risk compromising this mission. There's too much at stake.- he nodded again lowering his gaze.

They got up at the same time and walked to the door, once he was going to open it she stopped and turned to look at him -Just for the record... I did a great job with you, Komui Lee.- she smiled and went out in the corridor without giving him any time to answer.


End file.
